Eclipse Yoasobi
Eclipse is created and owend by GoTrin10 Information Eclipse Yoasobi (日食 ヨーソビ, Ekuripusu Yoasobi), also known as the "Lunar Guardian of God" ("神の月王ガーディアン," "Kami no Tsukiō Gādian"), is the protector of Armageddon: Revelation, the tool that destroyed her timeline. She searches for her brother to free him from his cage, and may be considered as both or nor a heroine and/or antagonist by her actions. Appearance WIP Eclipse has bright blue eyes. Her bangs are colored black and the rest of her hair is platinum blonde. Personality Eclipse is mainly the silent type. She's easily annoyed and is a bit sardonic and aggressive. She seems hateful, but is very calm and closed minded. With a laser-sharp focus on self-awareness, she strives to achieve balance in personal relationships and mastery in whatever she likes to do. She is at peace with herself, but is a bit emotional and sensitive. She may not show it, but she has a kind heart and cares about those that are close to her. She fights to protect those she cares about. Otherwise, she's pretty emotionless and neutral most of the time. As a child, Eclipse was an emotionless girl. She followed every order given and mostly lived in fear most of her young life. She always kept her brother close, wanting to always protect him. After he was taken away from her, she slowly started to become hateful and aggressive, turning into the woman she has become now. History (It will take awhile to write Eclipse's story, because it's very long.~ She lived in an unstable universe or world, and has been through the BlazBlue events very differently, because of one abandoned dream by Amaterasu.~ It was destroyed in the end of all of her adventures, leaving her to another universe in destruction slowly leading into Central Fiction.~) Past Eclipse was confined in a lab at a very young age. She was created to help Yuuki Terumi succeed in making contact with and destroy the Master Unit: Amaterasu. Originally named the Prime Field Storage Unit: 20th Contact, Eclipse was a failed and an abnormality of a Murakumo Unit created by an unknown man that previously worked with Relius Clover and Yuuki Terumi. Her special ability that caused such abnormalities was shapeshifting. Fragments of the Azure and seithr were tested on young Eclipse. In each time loop of the BlazBlue world, Eclipse would be a failed experiment with a very weak exsistence, causing her to break down and to never exist in the world once she was forced to make contact. Although in one of the time loops, Eclipse survived the experiments, but was still deemed as a failure for ridding of Amaterasu. Eclipse had a stronger existence during this time; coming close to being as strong as Noel Vermillion's very existence in the world. With her time loop, Noel's existence was replaced with Eclipse's. This caused a major issue as the time loop Eclipse lived in was called as a "mistake" or "error" of the world and god. Eclipse wasn't the "Eye Of The Blue," but the "Failure Of Blue" or "Elicit Calamity." Being a failed PFD, Terumi thrashed her before he put her in the hands of Relius; taking her younger brother with him for his own plans as he was a successful test subject. The experiments that were done to them are unknown. After a couple more years passed by, Eclipse was saved by a blackout/explosion in a facility caused by an unknown subject. As the explosion blew her away, Eclipse landed in an unknown place severely injured; found by a beastkin woman who took her in as her own and treated her wounds. Life With Momiji Yoasobi After the explosion of the facility where Eclipse was taken hostage, the young girl was blown away and landed in a near by burnt down forest with severe injuries. Eclipse had fainted as a result of those injuries. A traveler that went by the name Momiji Yoasobi found the child passed out and decided to take her in as her own; aware of what she was and where she came from. The beastkin Momiji carried her to her small cottage home; which was close by the 20th Hierarchical City of Haniyasu-Yasubiko. Eclipse was taken to bed to rest as she didn't wake from her slumber for two days. Once she awakened, Eclipse was bedridden for 2 years and gained amnesia. Momiji Yoasobi cared for her in bed for those two years, as she traveled short distances so she wouldn't stray far from her newly adopted child. By adopting the young artificial girl, Momiji named her Eclipse Yoasobi; as Eclipse was given to the girl because of how much Eclipse enjoyed the company of the moon in the night sky. The relationship between the two were just a bit complicated. Eclipse was completely emotionless and took every single word said by Momiji literally. She took direct orders from Momiji and acted like nothing but robotic. Momiji Yoasobi was quite stressed with the behavior of the girl, but still had hope of Eclipse opening up more and having more expressions than blank ones. Somewhat, the young woman was successful. While the girl was bedridden, the beastkin liked to crack up jokes around her and tried to make her learn how to take a joke. Eclipse was taught jokes, literature, manners, and to sometimes be rebellious if needed. Momiji fed her different foods arranging from chicken soup to melon bread and let her explore the outside world for a short time before going back to her bed. As Eclipse regained control over the movement of her body, she was allowed to explore more and was taught the martial arts of ninjitsu and hand to hand combat. They traveled once again until they met with the "man," Yuuki Terumi. Terumi held Eclipse's younger brother, Fuyuusagi, hostage by chains. Momiji and Terumi went into battle and not long after, Momiji was slaughtered by the snake. Eclipse fought back, but failed as she was beaten to where she stayed on the ground. Terumi then took her brother while keeping him hostage, and left her in her own pool of blood. His intentions were to keep her alive, for now. Pathway to the 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi WIP Powers & Abilities Eclipse is a professional swordswoman and effectively uses the martial arts of ninjitsu, and hand-to-hand combat. Effectively, she also wields the kusarigama, "Moonshine," gifted to her by a close ally from one of her journeys under the Drive, Lunar Eclipse, which increases her swift movement abilities. Her style of fighting is both close-range and keeping distance from opponents by her kusarigama and projectiles. She can open Azure portals, teleport, and shapeshift. Eclipse is able to summon any long thin projectile from any angle alike that of Nu-13 or Lambda-11. She uses this ability rarely, as her main weapon is Angel's Kusarigama: Moonshine. After the events of Elicit Calamity, Eclipse unlocked new strengths and abilities, being able to take a "True Guardian of the Azure" form for a short time. By obtaining more of the small fragments of the Azure, she is able to take this form and control the existence of the ABYSS while wielding Armageddon: Revelation. Her "true" form causes major damage to both her body and mind though. Being that if she uses it for a short time, she will alter Armageddon and create an unstable mind for herself. By gaining this, she is able to notice and feel how others feel, or look into and observe their history. This is a rare ability, as it does not happen at her will. Trivia * Yoasobi means "nightshade" in English (plant Nighshade). * Eclipse's date of birth was when the Solar Eclipse was seen (August 21). * Eclipse's design was inspired by Es, Mu-12, and Velvet Crowe from Tales of Beseria * The idea of Eclipse liking melon bread cam from Shakugan no Shana * Eclipse's Distortion, "Darkness Inferno," and her Astral, "True Blue," were both based off of and named after Ragna the Bloodedge. Navigation Category:Playable Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Characters